Girls' Night Out
by Aisuru1
Summary: More added. The senshi are studying vocabulary. Usagi is bored. A game of truth or dare gets interesting. And now Minako has strip-tease music? Poor Tuxedo Kamen!
1. 1

[SM/TK][HE]One Hour Challenge #1,2,3  
  
Title: Girls Night Out  
  
Author: Aisuru  
  
Email: aisuru_chan@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Challenge Response Fanfic #1, #2, and #3 all rolled in one! The senshi are studying vocabulary. Usagi is bored. A game of truth or dare is about to get interesting! Written in one hour (okay, I added the definitions as I typed it up afterwards, but everything else done in one hour).  
  
  
  
Tuxedo Kamen was terrified. Even through his mask the senshi could see the fear in his usually mysterious eyes. He took another step back, pressing himself flat against the wall behind him as if he wished he could dissolve into the bricks making up the wall of the abandoned factory. He swallowed shakily. "Why did you say you wanted me to take my top off again?" he finally managed to ask.  
  
2 hours before  
  
It was a dark and boring night. A night you could throw tantrums on and steal cookies. Usagi was alternately doing both. "I am so bored!" she whined as she snitched another cookie from the platter on the table. "I don't want to study any more!" She crammed the cookie into her mouth, gave it a few hurried chews, and swallowed before she continued, knocking over the chair as she stood. "It's a Friday night!"  
  
"What perception!" Rei mused, her eyes still on the test preparatory book. "Perception: awareness; insight."  
  
"She is enlightening," Ami added with a grin. "Enlightening: informative; contributing to one's awareness."  
  
Usagi scowled before continuing. "It is a Friday night, and we should be having fun!"  
  
Makoto looked up from her book. "She is dogmatic about this conviction," she said. "Dogmatic: stubbornly adhering to insufficiently proved beliefs. Conviction: a fixed or strong belief."  
  
Ami nodded. "But is Usagi's desire to play instead of study acquired (developed or learned; not naturally occurring) or innate?"  
  
"Huh?" Usagi asked.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "Really, Usagi, you should subdue your desires and study. Subdue: to restrain; to hold back. The more you study, the easier it will be to assimilate (to absorb) said knowledge."  
  
Ami nodded. "Don't consider your education to be inconsequential (unimportant). It really isn't trivial (of little importance or significance). Be more assiduous (hard-working), be more diligent (marked by painstaking effort; hard-working). Don't be indifferent (not caring one way or the other) about your future!"  
  
"That was poignant," Rei commented. "Poignant: profoundly moving; touching."  
  
"Thank you," Ami responded.  
  
"Huh?" Usagi repeated.  
  
Makoto laughed. "Our indolent Usagi. Indolent: lazy. If you weren't so dilatory (habitually late), you would not feel so alienated (removed or disassociated from friends, family, or homeland). Do not worry, Usagi. We are just being ostentatious. Ostentatious: describing a showy or pretentious display. We're practicing using vocabulary words from the test prep books."  
  
"Some of the words are quite ponderous," Rei added with a smile. "Ponderous: extremely dull."  
  
"Such candor!" Ami replied. "Candor: sincerity; openness. But it is futile (having no useful purpose; pointless) to continue for now. Usagi's desire for fun will impede (to slow the progress of) our work."  
  
"Don't be so condescending!" Rei scolded. "Condescending: treating people as weak or inferior. One might think you were contemptuous (feeling hatred; scornful) of Usagi. Ami has been despotic (tyrannical) at this study session, and it is plausible (seemingly valid or acceptable; credible) that I too am feeling listless (lacking energy)." She put her book down and looked at Usagi. "It is Friday night," she agreed with the girl's statement from minutes before. "Let's do something superfluous! Superfluous: unnecessary."  
  
"I would be amenable to some camaraderie!" Makoto quipped. "Amenable: responsive; agreeable. Camaraderie: goodwill between friends."  
  
"What?" Usagi mumbled.  
  
"We're going to play," Ami finally translated.  
  
Thus the search for something fun to do began. After sitting and studying for so long, the girls were not content to sit around with comics or rental movies. Instead they crept out of the Cherry Hill Temple, the location of their slumber-study party, and took to the streets. The streets were deserted, the night swelteringly hot. "This is a dark and boring night," Makoto said.  
  
"And the arcade is now closed," Usagi moaned.  
  
As they walked, the conversation shifted to boys, which of course led to a game of truth or dare.  
  
"Truth or dare, Makoto," asked Rei.  
  
"Um, truth," she answered.  
  
"Where did you get your first kiss?"  
  
Makoto blushed. "I was at a party with my senpai. We were playing spin-the-bottle. I spun the bottle, and it didn't end up on my senpai."  
  
"Your first kiss was to a stranger at a party?" Usagi gasped.  
  
"Worse than that. I spun the bottle, and it ended up pointing to this girl. The two of us were locked in a closet together for five minutes."  
  
The girls just stared at her.  
  
'This is fun,' Makoto thought, stifling a laugh. She continued her tall-tale. "It was really awkward at first, I mean, I really do like guys, so we started out just talking. She was really nice, and she'd told me she'd done this before -- kissed another girl, I mean - so she, well, you know."  
  
"She kissed you?" Usagi gasped in disbelief.  
  
"And what a kiss!" Makoto exclaimed, laughter in her eyes. "We managed to knock over this box of bathroom supplies that had been stored on a shelf in the closet, and we spent the rest of the kiss trying not to trip on a rubber ducky and those little hotel bottles of shampoo."  
  
The girls just stared at her. "Really?" Rei finally managed to ask.  
  
"No! I'm totally lying!" Makoto exclaimed, a little surprised they really believed her. Then she added, "I haven't been kissed yet."  
  
The other girls groaned. "Well, its your turn to ask, Makoto," Ami said.  
  
"Okay. Usagi, do you want truth or dare?" Makoto asked.  
  
Usagi didn't want to answer a truth after the story Makoto had just told, so she chose dare.  
  
"Okay, Usagi. When you're Sailor Moon, you have some sort of connection with Tuxedo Kamen, right?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I thought this was a dare!" Usagi complained.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, it is. I dare you to summon Tuxedo Kamen and ask him to do a strip tease for us!"  
  
The girls were silent for a moment, the possible outcomes of this request flashing before their minds' eyes. Then Ami spoke. "Wouldn't that be a misuse of our senshi powers?"  
  
"No!" Rei exclaimed, then blushed. "I mean, I totally want to see this!"  
  
"Me, too," Usagi admitted, "but I'm not doing a dare of that magnitude alone. Fellow senshi, lets transform!"  
  
When four senshi were standing where the four girls had been just moments before, all eyes turned to Sailor Moon. "What?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Summon him," the girls answered in unison.  
  
Sailor Moon gulped at the intensity of their combined looks, and closed her eyes. She focused her thoughts on Tuxedo Kamen, trying to feel a connection to him. She could feel it, just barely, but she wasn't sure how to go about this. When she needed him, he just seemed to come to her aid. She had never summoned him on purpose.  
  
At that moment, Mercury's computer started sounding an alarm. "Youma at the abandoned factory," she said, and they all took off running in that direction. The youma was easy to defeat as it hadn't had the opportunity to drain any energy yet, but the battle was enough to summon Tuxedo Kamen's presence.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen, don't run off just yet!" Sailor Moon called out when the battle was done. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was there. "I need you to do us a favor. Its very important."  
  
The other senshi snickered in embarrassed anticipation as the masked hero appeared out of a dark shadow, his cape swirling about him as he turned back to face Sailor Moon. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. 


	2. 2

Title: Girl's Night Out 2/? Author: Aisuru Email: aisuru_chan@yahoo.com Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: Mercury burned the CD of striptease music. Venus brought the boom box. Will Tuxedo Kamen's clothes ever come off? This chapter fulfills one- hour challenges #7, #11, #17, #23, and #25!  
  
  
  
Sailor Venus chose that moment to unveil her latest secret weapon. As the senshi that had clocked the most field time, thanks to her time spent as Sailor V, she had the most experience exploiting senshi perks for her own purposes. She reached into her sub-space pocket and pulled out a hot-pink, battery operated boom box.  
  
"I am afraid to ask." Tuxedo Kamen began.  
  
"We're going to play you some striptease music!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed, the smile on her face looking very youma to Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Where did you get striptease music?" Sailor Moon asked, suspicious that the senshi had set up her dare far in advance.  
  
"Sailor Mercury downloaded it off the Internet and burned us a CD," Sailor Mars answered. "You would be amazed at the stuff she can download!"  
  
Sailor Mercury's only reply was to blush.  
  
Sailor Jupiter pushed the play button. "I can't get no satisfaction," a voice sang out.  
  
"Not that song!" Sailor Venus complained, pushing the skip button until she reached her preferred selection. "I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it huuuuuuurts!" the boom box sang.  
  
The senshi, except for Sailor Mercury, began dancing to the music. Their very short skirts rose up on their hips as they moved. Tuxedo Kamen found his eyes drawn to the sensuous sway of Sailor Moon's pelvis. He blushed a shade of red so intense that his domino mask and mysterious aura could not hide it.  
  
"Come on, Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Mars purred. "You need to lighten up!"  
  
"Loosen up!" Sailor Moon chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, get bent!" Sailor Venus added.  
  
The other senshi just rolled their eyes, used to Sailor Venus mangling popular phrases, but Tuxedo Kamen took offense. He straightened his mask, stormed over to the hot-pink boom box, and pushed the stop button.  
  
"What'd `ya do that for?" Sailor Jupiter scolded. Sailor Mercury made a mental note to tell Makoto to ease up on the Ranma 1/2 reruns.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen ignored Sailor Jupiter's outburst, turning the full force of his glare at Sailor Venus. "Did you just tell me to get bent?" he roared.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" Sailor Venus asked, blinking innocently at the enraged man.  
  
"She didn't mean it," Sailor Mercury jumped in. "She's always getting sayings mixed up. She probably thinks `get bent' means the same as `relax' or `loosen up'!"  
  
"Doesn't it?" Venus questioned.  
  
The senshi rolled their eyes again. Tuxedo Kamen rested his forehead in his hands. "Why me?" he asked nobody in particular. "You girls are giving me a migraine!"  
  
"Oh, I can help you with that!" Sailor Venus chirped. She pulled a purse out of her sub-space pocket and started sifting through the contents. Then she frowned, obviously not finding what she expected to find. "Okay," she announced. "Who stole my Midol!"  
  
Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon started choking. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars started laughing. Tuxedo Kamen turned and started to walk away.  
  
"What?" Sailor Venus asked, noticing all the eyes on her.  
  
When Sailor Mars could breathe again she answered, "I think you meant to ask who stole your Advil, right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Sailor Venus said. "I always get name-brands mixed up."  
  
"Well, you made it sound like you were going to give Midol to Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, clearly horrified.  
  
As Sailor Moon rushed after her mysterious masked crush, she heard Sailor Venus saying behind her, "But that would be silly. Tuxedo Kamen doesn't get cramps!"  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen, please wait!" Sailor Moon cried, struggling to keep up with his longer strides. He stopped in place, letting her catch up to him, but he refused to turn around. She circled to his front, and when she saw his eyes glinting dangerously through the mask, she gulped. "Somehow I don't think that look in your eyes means you're happy to see me. I'm about to get throttled, aren't I?"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen sighed, forcing some of the anger from his eyes. "No, it's not that, Sailor Moon. I'm just tired of not being taken seriously. I mean, it's bad enough that I have to wear this cheesy tuxedo, spouting poetry and throwing roses. I feel like a sap doing it, but it's my only power and I'm just trying to help you out, find the princess from my dreams, and remember my past - is that so much to ask?"  
  
Sailor Moon shook her head that it wasn't too much to ask, and he continued. "Now I find out that even the Sailor Senshi don't take me seriously!" he finished, feeling lame. Then he added, "I feel so lame!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Sailor Moon disagreed. "I don't think you're lame at all! In fact, I think you're great!"  
  
The faintest of smiles traced his lips. "How great?" he asked, desperately needing a self-esteem boost.  
  
"The greatest!" she exclaimed, hearts forming in her eyes, her hands folded against her chest. "You are so mysterious and dashing and handsome; you're my hero!" 


	3. 3

Girls' Night Out  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Aisuru  
  
aisuru_chan@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
"Your hero, am I?" he asked, his grin widening.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded. Feeling suddenly shy at her revelation, she looked at her feet. "You're always there to save me, which makes me feel like I'm someone precious, someone important. I think the poetry, the roses, and the tuxedo are totally romantic."  
  
"You do?" At her nod, he created a perfect rose and offered it to her.  
  
Sailor Moon shyly avoided his eyes, keeping her gaze on the flower. She inhaled its fragrance, sweet and heady. "I'll bet you kiss real good, too," she added, "but Sailor Mercury and Mars say you probably can't tell how good a kisser someone is by the way they dress." She paused to sigh. "I can't help thinking that the outward appearance - the roses and tuxedo and all - is a reflection of the inner person. I'll bet the real you is romantic and a really good kisser."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen didn't know just what to say to that, so he just looked at her. He noticed that the other senshi were still amusing themselves with the boom box and Sailor Mercury's pirated CD of strip-tease songs. Chris Isaac's "Wicked Game" was currently playing.  
  
"Will you kiss me?" Sailor Moon suddenly asked.  
  
"What?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, sure he had misheard what the long-legged, short-skirted senshi had said.  
  
"Will you kiss me? Kisses are so romantic, and I just know that you're a romantic guy!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen held up a white-gloved hand. "You want me to kiss you?" he asked.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
"Because you want to prove that I'm a romantic guy because I dress in a tuxedo, say poetry, and throw roses?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"And because you think that I'll be a good kisser because of the way I dress?"  
  
Sailor Moon nodded again, still looking at the rose.  
  
"So let me get this straight - you want to kiss me to support a theory?"  
  
Sailor Moon frowned at this. "It sounded a lot more romantic when I said it," she noted.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen put his gloved hands on her shoulders, holding her an arm's length away from him. "Don't get me wrong, Sailor Moon," he said, "I think you're terrific, and I'm really attracted to you, and I would love to kiss you, but not so you can prove a point to your friends."  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes glittered with tears. "But I like you, too, Tuxedo Kamen!" she explained. She scrunched her face up, deep in thought for a moment, before flashing him a smile. "I know! What if I promise not to tell the senshi! Then you'll know that I'm just kissing you because I really want my first kiss to be with you."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen's eyes softened at her confession, his mouth curving into a tender smile. As he leaned towards her, closing the distance between them, he realized that as often as he had imagined kissing Sailor Moon, these fantasies had never had "Oops! I did it again!" in the soundtrack.  
  
Banishing the thought, he moved the last few inches towards Sailor Moon, their lips meeting in the tenderest of kisses. Her lips were so soft and warm, so delightfully pliant against his own. He gave her another soft kiss, and another. She responded, then, and he was considering deepening the kiss when the sound of someone clearing her throat caught his attention. He broke the kiss and turned to see a very flustered Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," she began, blushing even brighter, "but another youma has appeared.  
  
The five senshi and the masked romantic found more than just a youma when they reached the source of the dark energy Mercury's computer had discovered. They found a youma and Dark Kingdom General Zoicite!  
  
"I've got a plan!" Sailor Venus said as they hid in a nearby alley, trying to decide upon a strategy. "We can do the 'you know what,'" she said, looking at Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter, "while you do 'you know who.'" This last part she directed at Sailor Moon. Both she and Tuxedo Kamen flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Now wait just a minute," he began, but Sailor Mercury cut him off.  
  
"Translation: Sailor Moon has the most power, so she can try her moon stick on Zoicite while the rest of us get the youma out of the way," Sailor Mercury explained.  
  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen blushed even more, embarrassed at their misunderstanding of Venus' words.  
  
Venus' plan had been a good one. Sailor Moon's moon stick hadn't been able to defeat Zoicite, of course, but it had distracted him from his youma, which the other senshi, with Tuxedo Kamen's aid, easily destroyed.  
  
"You think you're so cute in your little skirts," Zoicite had taunted when all the senshi were focused on him, "but you are no match for me!" With these baffling words, a grating laugh, and a flurry of flower petals, Zoicite vanished.  
  
"What is with that guy?" Sailor Moon complained, self-consciously tugging at the hem of said short skirt.  
  
"Once an evil guy bent on world domination, ALWAYS an evil guy bent on world domination," Sailor Mercury mused.  
  
"Somehow I don't think world domination is the type of domination that guy is into!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.  
  
The girls were silent for a moment; then four pairs of shocked eyes turned to face the golden senshi of love. "Sailor Venus is a hentai!" the girls all cried.  
  
"And the world thinks they are so sweet and innocent," Tuxedo Kamen mused.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I don't think I've given a disclaimer for this story yet, so here it is: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
I feel so guilty, because I've been reviewed by people asking for the next part, and I had this chapter fully written in a notebook since I posted Chapter 2 (I wrote them together), but I totally forgot to type it up and post it! Gomen, gomen!  
  
Oh, this chapter took me 52 minutes to write and satisfied Princess Destiny's one-hour challenges #9, 19, and 21. 


End file.
